Trust In Me
by Stylized Keyboard
Summary: One-shot- Rumplestiltskin gave Belle the Dagger, saying he trusted her completely. Now Belle can't do anything for the guilt that fills her heart. She betrayed the man she loves. Rumple needs to get her to trust herself again... but how? With a little magic, of course! Supreme fluff, so much you could drown in it. Rumbelle, T just in case. R&R!


Trust in Me

A/N OK so I posted it anyway. I couldn't help but write all three immediately... And post them... And wait patiently for reviews... Anyway, I really worked hard It's REALLY fluffy

Anyway, this is JUST a one-shot. I won't be taking any suggestions or anything like that for future chapters. I'm not going any further with this, the end is the end.

Alright, time to read, then. Hope you guys enjoy, this is the first fluff I've ever done, despite the implied Brock/Alex and Misty/Jakob in my other fic, Into the Pokemon World!.

Enjoy!

*******************************Line Break********************************

A loud scream echoed through the hallways of the big mansion on the hill.

Belle bolted upright in bed, panting heavily. She dimly noticed she'd broken out in a cold sweat, that her throat was hoarse from that scream, but she didn't care. She had to make sure Rumple was OK.

"Rumple! Where are you?" She gasped. She crawled out of bed, images of the dream she'd had flashing in front of her mind. She'd betrayed him by using that Dagger, she'd hurt him, slashing him across the neck with that cursed knife. And he'd forgiven her, just like that.

It still haunted her, what she'd done. This was the 5th time this week she'd woken up like this, sweating and scared and afraid.

She knew it was foolish. Rumple forgave her, but she couldn't forgive herself. It was all because of that mirror. That stupid mirror. It had warped her brain, made her think Rumple was against her, that everyone was against her, and it had turned her against herself. Against Rumple.

She rounded a corner, walking into the living room. She remembered dancing with him here, right here, in this very room. It had been so nice, felt so right, but that was before... Before she had betrayed him.

She walked out the door. He wasn't here, he must be at the shop. What if he wasn't, though? What if she'd really hurt him, and he'd left, and...

No, she was being stupid. Rumple would never leave her... Right? Oh, why'd she have to go and use that stupid Dagger, and all for what? Nothing, that's what! The hat hadn't been there, and now she wasn't any closer to finding poor Anna, and she was scared for her relationship with Rumple. Oh, this was all her fault...

She climbed into his car, grasping the keys in one hand and her bag in the other. Sticking the key into the ignition, she quickly drove out, towards the direction of the shop.

The entire drive, she was panicking. What if he wasn't there? What if he'd left forever?

No, he can't. Ice wall, remember? Thank goodness for that... But he could still hide somewhere? No one had known where she was when she had been locked up... What if that was the case?

"Calm down." She told herself firmly. She had to get to the shop. She could panick if he wasn't there... But what if he wasn't?

No, she couldn't afford to think like that. That was bad.

She rounded the corner in the black car, and the shop came into view. The windows were open, no shutters drawn, so that was a good sign...

Parking the car, she got out quickly. She burst in the door, the bell tinkling as it waved from its perch above the door. Rumple looked up from the counter.

"Belle? What are you doing here? Is everything OK?" He asked, his tone worried. Belle sighed in relief. He was safe. He was still here.

"I'm... I'm fine. J-just wanted to check on you." She said. Then she sank to the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

Rumple immediately rushed to her side, fear welling up in his eyes.

"Belle? What is it?" He asked, fear betraying him and escaping into his mouth. Belle looked up at him, her eyes swollen and a lump forming in her throat.

"H-how did you d-do it?" She asked, her voice cracking. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Do what, Belle?" He asked, staring at her; he was worried.

"Forgive me! I-I betrayed you, b-betrayed your trust!" She yelled. Tears reformed in her eyes, escaping quickly and running down her face. Rumple looked shocked.

"It wasn't you, Belle. It was the mirror, not you." He reassured her. She shook her head, more hot tears falling onto the floor underneath her.

"Before that! I-I commanded you! I abused the Dagger's power! I-I betrayed you!" She cried. He held her head in his heads, forcing her to look at him. He had tears in his eyes too.

"You wanted to save Anna, to be a hero. I understand that. I trust you." He said, holding her hand.

She jolted her hand out of his. "I don't trust myself!" She yelled, more tears dripping down her face.

A ringing silence followed her outburst. Rumple stood up. Belle thought about trying to grab him, to hold him, to make him stay, but decided against it.

He disappeared into the back room. A sound of clinking bottles followed, and then a loud _clunk_, and he reappeared from the room, holding a bottle of glowing blue liquid. Belle gasped.

"This is a potion I made, quite some time ago. It makes the user trust oneself completely." Belle's eyes widened. Rumple put the bottle gently in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "If you want to, drink it. If you don't trust yourself, drink it. Just know that I will always trust you." With that, he kissed her gently, sweeping some hair gently behind her ear, and stood up, walking back into the back room.

Belle glanced at the bottle in her hand. The liquid was midnight blue, shining brightly. The bottle seemed to glow with it. The stopper was a little heart..._ Aw... Rumple..._

If there was one thing she had learned from living with and loving Rumple, it was that all magic comes with a price. Why, then, would Rumple have given her this, unless he had paid the price for her? But then what was it?

Should she drink it? On one hand, it would get rid of all this horrible guilt she now carried everywhere. On the other hand, if Rumple hadn't paid the price, something terrible could happen...

She wanted to trust herself, more than anything. She could barely go to the bathroom for all the tears she had shed. Could she do it without the potion?

Still staring at the bottle in her hand, Belle stood up, brushing a little dirt off her skirt.

Rumple walked back out of the back room. He looked around, his eyes finally locking on the bottle. He looked surprised that she hadn't drank it, yet pleased all the same.

"Are you going to drink it, Belle?" He asked, peering at her. She shifted slightly.

"Er...No." She decided all at once, staring at the man in front of her. She could learn to trust herself again... She hoped she could, at least.

She handed the bottle back to Rumple, who had a happy, satisfied smile on his face. She reached in, and planted a big kiss on his lips.

They broke apart, looking at each other happily. Yeah, she thought she could live with this pain...

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N So what did you think? I think it came out pretty OK. I hope Rumple isn't too OOC in this, but I wanted him to be sweet. He is pretty sweet when he's around Belle. I hope the ending isn't too OOC either... I love their kisses, and I figured, Belle could learn to find the best in herself again as long as Rumple was there with her. Anyway, I'm going to go update The Switch now... I've got two hours of no internet due to some stupid maintenance the cable company's doing outside... So I'm updating everything I possibly can! Which I probably won't be able to do within 2 hours... Whatever.

Anyway, read and review!


End file.
